This invention relates to security bolting systems for doors and more particularly relates to a safety or immobilizing device which renders it impossible to extend the bolt to its locking position beyond the edge of the door while the door is open, for the purpose of preventing costly damage to the door frame or jamb, as well as to the bolt locking mechanism of the door. A necessity for the invention arises due to the tendency of children and others to play with door bolting mechanisms when the door is open, sometimes leaving the bolt or bolts in projected locking positions, whereby subsequent slamming of the door will cause very costly damage, in some instances.
An important objective of the invention, therefore, is to provide an immobilizing device for door bolts when the latter are in the retracted non-locking position while the door is open, thus rendering it impossible to shift the bolt to the locking position.
A further object is to provide a device of this character which is extremely simple, high compact, automatic and reliable in its operation, and which responds to the mere closing and opening of the door.
Other features and advantages of the invention will become apparent during the course of the following detailed description.